


Skyfall

by phoenixjustice



Series: Duality [5]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Basically, Handjobs and angst, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, these boys will be the death of me I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin Owens/Sami Zayn.</p><p>Set slightly before Payback 2016 and during.</p><p>"I don't want to be a bad thing for you."</p><p>Part Five in Duality.<br/>Part Three of The Kevin-Sami Playlist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skyfall

Skyfall

By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: The wrestlers own themselves, the gimmicks are owned by WWE/NXT. I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Pairing: Kevin Owens/Sami Zayn.

Setting: slightly before Payback 2016 and during.

Summary: "I don't want to be a bad thing for you."

A/N: Title taken from the song of the same name by Adele.

Part Five in _Duality_.

Part Three of _The Kevin-Sami Playlist._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They had to fight.

It felt like inevitability.

Only this time, the stakes were much different as were the men whom had faced each other last.

The _other_ match had been about blood, and pain, and misery and so many other wrapped up emotions that it could only choke both of them on it.

This time was different. Set forth by Shane McMahon, who had seemed like he was honestly shocked that Sami and Kevin were no longer fighting-especially so after the viciousness they had shown one another. Though that was to be expected; _everyone_ (save a very few) thought the same way. No one could wrap their heads around the fact how two people could fight each other like _that_ meant everything in the world-to get ahold of each other, to _tear the other apart_ in any way they could...and then just _not_.

Sami could get that, really he did. He would expect no others to understand the intricacies and tangled web that made up Sami Zayn and Kevin Owens. It was something that even _they_ had only been barely able to comprehend (made worse for so long by the fact that they just couldn't be _honest_ with the other until it was almost too late. It _had_ been too late-but they had set that right with deliberate blood and pain, a message to each other in forgiveness.) Even those who had _some_ understanding, like Corbin, could never get it completely-because he wasn't Sami and he wasn't Kevin and therefor could not get what made it work for them.

So the match was happening.

A way to settle things.

If only Shane knew.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

All he could think of was the past.

Maybe that was what others thought too; he notices it a couple of days prior when heading into the locker room to get some of his things to take a quick shower. A few wrestlers were huddled around a tv. At first he just thought it was some more stupid shit for Up Up Down Down (Xavier Woods' YouTube channel) but there is no excited cheering or movement that'd be expected from that shit. Instead there is something like a hushed silence, with Xavier, Big E, Kofi, and Sasha Banks all sitting, almost too still, watching something on it.

He starts to shrug it off-he really didn't care what they watched-but then he catches it; it's faint, very quiet, but still he hears it. He'd hear something like that even if driven deaf.

It was an _Ole_.

He stops. He swallows, before deliberately walking, with much more quiet that one would expect of him, over to them.

And he stares.

Even if he were driven _blind_ , he would never _not_ see those moments, of that night, that match.

Final Battle 2010.

He watches with an almost detached eye as he sees the hush fall over them watching, the horror in their faces as he takes his blood, laps it off his palm.

_No. What are you doing? Stop it._ But he wasn't talking to himself, about that time, but thinking it at them who are watching it. _These moments aren't for you. They're..._

"Never knew you guys got your rocks off to stuff like this." He says, rather nonchalantly. "Or is it just that you guys wanted pointers on how to become better wrestlers? Cause I could've told you without all this shit."

They all jump, nearly simultaneously, eyes widening as they look at Kevin. Xavier's wide eyes go from Kevin to the (bloody) Kevin on screen back to Kevin.

"Oh! Uh..." Xavier starts.

He smiles. It wasn't a pleasant smile, he knew.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

People steer clear of him the rest of the day (word certainly got out fast; he was sure The New Day weren't about to invite him to any gaming events any time soon), more so that usual, and that is fine with him. He had a thundercloud on his brow and he doubted that'd leave any time soon. He's rubbing at his head, feeling the beginnings of a headache coming on, and gets startled as he hears someone plop down onto the seat on the opposite side of the small table.

"Man, these nachos suck."

His eyes pop open, looking into the face of Sami. Sami was staring down at a thing of nachos in his hand, dissatisfied. He looks up at Kevin, mischief and light in his gaze, taking Kevin's breath away. He was always so expressive; happiness, sadness, light, dark, anger, love... so much that it could always overwhelm him.

He wants to frown, to continue to dwell on the things that he probably shouldn't, but Sami's expression and words have him laughing instead, in spite of himself. Sami's eyes brighten further at Kevin's laugh and he has to swallow as Sami smiles at him. It filled his entire being with light, from the inside out, and all Kevin can do is stare at him. Sami's smile softens into something deeper, something for only the two of them. The rest of the world does not exist then. All he can see is Sami, all he can do is take his hand and wonder at its warmth-that Sami would still be so warm for _him_.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You heard." It wasn't a question.

"I did."

"You're not even going to ask about which?" He asks, exasperatedly.

Sami shrugs. "No."

He's silent for a moment, before speaking (almost hesitantly.) "They were-they were _playing_ it. I didn't want them to see."

Sami's eyes soften and his hands are a balm as they stroke up and down his arms. They had made it as far as a hallway before stopping. He just wanted to get back to their hotel room (still reeling from the fact that it was no longer _his_ hotel room, like it had been not so long ago. It was _theirs_. A theirs that it had never been before. Something much stronger than it once had been.)

"I know. I understand, Kev." Sami did. If anyone could _possibly_ understand about that day, it was Sami. Even if he didn't like most of it-or all of it, for all Kevin knew.

He looks at Sami and can only wonder. What could he do for him? What did he want? He seemed so _happy_ to be with Kevin now. It wasn't a matter of trust, that he didn't trust Sami. He didn't trust _himself_. If he ever, if it-

His eyes must be wild, his face wild, because Sami grabs onto his arms tightly. "Kevin! It's okay. _Okay_. Alright? Don't worry."

He shakes his head violently. "I _didn't want them to see, Sami_." He says again. He's horrified to find tears in his eyes. "I don't want _you_ to see it. I don't want you to think that this match will be that way."

He rubs at his eyes, burning, stinging tears that he refuses to let fall. He looks at Sami and Sami lets out a wounded noise (what must Kevin's face look like in that moment to him?)

"I don't want to be a monster anymore." He whispers.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It tasted of copper and absolution, the blood. He can still recall the flash of pleasure shoot through his body at the first taste. It was blood that had been drawn in his match against Sami, his beautiful, broken, Sami. The Sami who had been fighting for his mask and for the loss of what he had thought had been for forever with Kevin.

A forever that Kevin had to escape, unable to keep looking at Sami with his bright eyes and smiles that pierced his heart.

"You're not a monster, Kev." Sami says. He glances around, noticing the fact that they were now in their hotel room and he was sitting on the floor. He focuses on Sami. Sami looks at him with sad eyes and it's so much like _that_ time that it has him gasping. He closes his eyes tightly, clenched fists over his eyes.

"Then what _am_ I?" He chokes out. "What am I, Sami?"

"You're Kevin. You're who I love."

He lets out a wounded sob.

"I _hurt_ you." He hisses.

"Yes you did." He tells Kevin. But he does not sound angry.

"Over and over again."

"And I hurt you too."

" _I painted you in my blood_."

Sami laughs softly now, though it is mostly not in humor. He hears him come closer to him but refuses to open his eyes. To look at Sami now would kill him.

"You did. _Twice_."

He jerks as Sami's warm-still so warm-hands touch his skin. "We _both_ did things the last time, remember? We promised each other-forgiveness, Kevin. Wasn't that what it was all about?"

He doesn't resist now as Sami moves his hands from his face, finally opening his eyes to look at him. Sami is blurry in his vision for a moment, before the other man wipes away at his obvious tears with a fondness on his face that Kevin can't help but want to see more of, despite how much it hurt.

He wants to say something but it doesn't come out. Sami clasps one of his hands. "Kevin, it's _okay_." He says again. "You don't have to do that anymore when we fight."

"I don't?"

Sami shakes his head. " _No_. You've _got_ to stop dwelling on the past, Kevin-on _that_. It happened; but so has a lot of other things. Things that are much more important." He smiles at Kevin and it pulls a weight off of him at the sight of it. "Like this. Isn't it?" The last bit is said with a hesitancy that has Kevin staring at Sami for a moment, before leaning forward to kiss him. Sami returns the kiss instantly. The kiss isn't insistent or one of dominance, but one of slow reverence. He worships Sami with his lips, his tongue, letting him know with his actions the things that had been once impossible to say with his words.

His hands clamor to touch Sami's skin, pulling him close, deepening the kiss. He lets out a growl against Sami's mouth, moving to push Sami to the floor below him. Sami complies easily enough, letting out a groan of his own, hand on the back of the Kevin's neck to keep him close, mouth opening to duel with Kevin's tongue with his own. His hands start to move back to Sami's body, to push down, but he gets stopped by Sami. He pulls back from the kiss with a frown, brows furrowing.

Sami shakes his head. "Not like that. Not this time." He strokes Kevin's face with a gentleness that has him gasping. "Just us, okay?"

Just us.

Just _us_.

He closes his eyes hard, hearing the words of forgiveness there still. Words that he constantly had a hard time telling himself that he might deserve, that he could be allowed to deserve them, after what he did to Sami so long ago.

He nods wordlessly. He feels Sami let out a breath against him and he opens his eyes. Sami looks at him with a smile tinged with sadness (something that rips into Kevin to see. No, no, no. He couldn't ever stand it when Sami looked like _that_ )

"I-" Sami starts. He looks at Kevin with an almost helplessness.

"What?" It comes out a bit garbled so he tries to clear his throat. "What? Tell me, Sami."

"I don't want to be a bad thing for you."

He stares at Sami. And stares.

And laughs.

He lets out a belly laugh, starting to ache with it, unable to stop, even when Sami's face turns red. He laughs and laughs, tears forming in the corners of his eyes with it.

Finally, after what seems like forever, he finally stops.

"A bad thing?" He says, wiping at the tears in his eyes, mirth still lingering there. He leans down to look at Sami closer. He smiles at Sami, watching Sami's eyes widen at the sight of it. "Oh, Sami; if there is one thing in this fucking place that isn't-and won't ever be- _bad_ for me, it's _you_."

He kisses Sami again, letting him know with that in just how silly Sami was being, feeling Sami respond back with a kind of relief, pouring himself into the kiss.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He throws off Sami's shirt, managing to push away long enough from kissing to do so. He allows Sami to work on his pants as he throws off his own shirt. It was much easier this time around to do so; Sami's eyes rake over him as hungry as his move over Sami's and it's that which makes it feel more at ease.

Soon enough all of Sami is laid bare to him and his eyes move hungrily over him. He bats at Sami's hand as Sami tries to touch him.

"No."

Sami's brows furrow. "Kevin. How many times do I have to tell you that I _like_ -" His breath hitches as Kevin's hand moves almost lazily over his cock.

Kevin grins ferally. "Yeah?" He leans down, mouth close to Sami's ear. "Tell me again what you _like_." Sami shivers as Kevin speaks against him, cock jerking in Kevin's hand. This wasn't about him and his own insecurities, not this time; this time it was all about Sami and pleasing Sami. He wanted to see him melt underneath him, see him writhe on that pleasure, see his expression twist and turn-from pleasure, not of pain.

Sami's cock is a hot, living, jerking, silky thing under his hand. He leans up just enough to lick his palm, getting it good and wet (hearing Sami's distant moan in reply) before moving it back over Sami's cock. _There_. He drinks in Sami's breathy moans, moving his head down to lick down the expanse of his neck, the taste of salt under his tongue.

"Kevin, Kevin-" His name is a chant on Sami's tongue and he revels in it. He starts to jerk him harder, feeling Sami's hips jerk against him with every pull. "Kevin, _stop_."

He instantly stills, mind whirling, pulling back to look at Sami. What had he done? Hadn't he been good? He had only wanted to make Sami feel good. "Sami-" He starts hoarsely.

But Sami wasn't looking angry, just a little exasperated. "I wanna make you feel good too."

His eyes widen, before laughing softly. He leans down to kiss Sami, who huffs. "You _do_ make me feel good, Sami. You're-you're the only thing that's ever made me feel like I _could_ be."

Sami's looks at him in surprise, before deepening into something else. He sniffs. Enough of that. "Anyway, I'm sure you can feel how good you're making me feel already." His erection was stiff and hard against them both and he holds back the urge to rut against him until they were both sticky and exhausted-that could come later. For now, it was about making Sami happy.

He starts to stroke him again, licking his lips at the groans from Sami's mouth, at the knowledge that it was because of _him_. Him and no other. They fit each other, like puzzle pieces. Once they had been mismatched, but that had been both because of deliberateness and circumstances. Now they were one unit again, together, and he would let nothing ever tear them apart again-even himself.

Sami lets out a sudden cry, jerking one final time against Kevin's hand before climaxing, white hot spunk jetting over his fingers and their bodies, surprising them both. He pulls back, looking down at Sami, Sami panting and shuddering with his eyes tightly closed as the last dregs of pleasure are wrung out from him. It was such a tantalizing sight that he has to close his eyes for a moment, so he doesn't lose it and end things too soon.

When he opens his eyes, he sees Sami's eyes staring at him. He grabs his spunk covered palm and deliberately looks at Sami as he licks it. Sami shudders. "Oh god." Sami whispers. It had meaning to them both, of course, and he could only hope that it filled Sami with better things now than it did the last time he did it. It tasted of salt and Sami and that was enough.

"Now-" Sami coughs. "Now you."

"Me?" As much as he wanted it, it didn't really go into his thoughts right now. Please Sami, make Sami happy; that was the agenda right now.

"Yes, _you_. What do you-what do you want?" Sami asks, almost shyly. After all they had done to each other, both in the ring and out of it, in so many different ways now and he was all _shy_? Kevin loved it.

He licks his lips. "I wanna fuck you until neither of us can move."

Sami's face heats up at his words, but he doesn't look away. He can feel Sami's cock start to stir, if it had ever went down completely he didn't know, at that. Sami nods. He nods in return, getting up carefully, erection heavy and untouched between his legs. He comes back moments later with a small bottle, getting back into position between Sami's legs, stopping as he sees Sami staring at him.

"What?" He barks, feeling a sudden uncomfortable scrutiny. He had thought Sami _liked_ it. That- "Think I can't be _nice_? To be prepared?"

Sami shakes his head. He looks at Kevin in wonder. "No, no. It's not that. It's just...it's _us_. I'm here with _you_."

He sounded amazed. _Happy_ , even.

"And I'm here with you." He says hoarsely. Everything he had once run from, had done everything in his power to destroy, because he wanted too much...it was all here for him for the taking. Here _happily_.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

His hands are brands on Sami's hips as he moves deeper and deeper into him. Fire in his veins as he digs into all that Sami Zayn is. It's _Kevin's_ name that Sami sobs out as Kevin pulls deeper into him, pulling Kevin closer to him, wrapping his limbs around Kevin, trying to pull them as close together as anything could be.

It's all fire and tightness wrapped around him and he knows he won't last much longer. He grabs onto Sami's cock, red and hard and leaking. He moves his thumb over the tip, taking in Sami's moan with a deep kiss.

He feels Sami spurt out against him in pleasure and follows him a moment later with a shout of his own, clinging close to him, wanting nothing more in that moment than to be a part of him always.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The noise of the fan is thunderous, cheering mixed with _Ole's_ , and it's all so overwhelming that he must close his eyes for a moment.

For a blessed moment he hears nothing, not even the beat of his own heart. He pictures Sami in the ring ( _Payback, payback)_ and lets out a deep breath.

The first notes of his music hit and he moves, passing through the curtain.

Showtime.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: I just have to say it; _WE GOT TO SEE SAMI AND KEVIN TEAM UP ON RAW!_ I can't. I just can't. I'VE BEEN WANTING IT FOR SO LONG. And Kevin starts to go in the ring, obviously angry ( _he doesn't like seeing Sami get hurt_ ) when Sami gets thrown to the outside, holding his shoulder and-and- it's just all too much! D: (My bby's will kill me at this rate lol.)

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice

 


End file.
